


Zakładka

by Filigranka



Category: Kordian - Słowacki
Genre: Gen, Polaków nad pietruszką rozmowy, Teorie spiskowe, ale nie wierszowanego. przepraszam, ale raczej w sensie jakże znajomego politykowania szarych ludzi, forma dramatu, polityka, prawie że fix-it fic, tuż po kanonie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Dwóch (oczywiście całkowicie prawomyślnych) obywateli rozważa ostatnie wypadki nad straganem z pietruszką.





	Zakładka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



**Przechodzień,** _odbierając pietruszkę_ **:** Słyszeliście? Wypuścili go!

 **Przekupień:** Naprawdę? Ale że Kubę, co to po gościńcach panów...

 **Przechodzień:** Ja nie o żadnym Kubie i rozbójnikach, ja o Kordianie! Tym, co podobno cara próbował...

 **Przekupień** _głośno i wyraźnie, żegnając się i patrząc jakby podejrzliwie:_ A to broń mnie Bóg, o takich bluźnierczych zbrodniach to ja nawet słyszeć nie chcę! O włos od takiej tragedii byliśmy! Ale na szczęście Bóg czuwał nad dobrym...

 **Przechodzień,** _urażony_ : Wy mnie bierzecie ze donosiciela albo prowokatora! Od lat kupuję u was warzywa, co na kredyt wezmę, to zawsze spłacę, a mnie tak – postponujecie!

 **Przekupień,** _zniżając głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu:_ A, przepraszam waszmość, ale waszmość wie, jak to teraz w naszej biednej, uciskanej ojczyźnie, własnemu odbiciu w lustrze zaufać nie można... Ale jeszcze wróci prawdziwy cesarz, krew z krwi prawdziwych wojowników, takiego to nic nie powstrzyma...

 **Przechodzień,** _podekscytowany_ : O, wy też... I słyszeliście co nowego może? Bo podobno nasi... te tarabany i w ogóle...

 **Przekupień:** Może i wiem. Różni u mnie warzywa kupują, i konspiracja, i policja, i żołnierze, i nawet (ścisza głos jeszcze) pomocnica kucharki u samej pani...! Wie waszmość, tej co z Konstantym...

 **Przechodzień:** O takich sprawach to porządnemu człowiekowi nawet słuchać nieprzyjemnie.

 **Przekupień,** _znów zmieniając twarz na głos na wzburzone_ : Ma pan rację! Kobieto – puchu marny! Ale i książę nie bez... nie bez chęci przecież. Taki to brak moralności u tych, co to przykładem nam, maluczkim, świecić powinni, powiadam waszmości, to nas i kraj zrujnuje.

 **Przechodzień,** _ze zniecierpliwieniem_ : Tak, tak. Ale co o cesarzu słyszeliście...? I jego z wysepki, daj Boże, skutecznym wydostaniu?

 **Przekupień:** A bo to waszmość nie doniesie? bo to ja waszmościa znam? Co waszmość u mnie, tylko warzywa kupuje, niejeden u mnie warzywa kupuje i niejeden kredyty spłaca. Z rządowej pensji to nawet łatwiej, a waszmość ostatnio – jakby na więcej sobie pozwala...

 **Przechodzień** _, pobledłszy:_ Dziecko mi się urodziło, to dla żony... Na wzmocnienie...

 **Przekupień:** A dziecko, dziecko, winszuję, na dziecko to tym bardziej – pieniędzy trzeba, znajomości trzeba...

 **Przechodzień:** Wy mnie obrażacie.

 **Przekupień:** Tylko jestem ostrożny. U mnie wszyscy kupują, wszyscy, żołnierze i byli żołnierze, i niżsi urzędnicy, i nawet...

 **Przechodzień:** Pokojówka dziewki Wielkiego Księcia, wiem!

 **Przekupień,** _obrażony:_ A wcale nie pokojówka, tylko pomoc kuchenna, i nie dziewki, tylko bardzo możnej, pięknej, eleganckiej pani! Sama podobno moje warzywa pochwaliła, że takich pysznych, to jeszcze nie jadła, i odtąd przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu do mnie po warzywa zachodzi... A i to ładna panienka, bardzo ładna, bardzo porządna, oczywiście. Złego słowa na nią nie dam. No, to naści waszmości te warzywka i – i co tam z Kordianem było? Że go wypuścili? No popatrzcie, popatrzcie ludzie, a tak się po gościńcach –

 **Przechodzień:** Nie on, nie po gościńcach, tylko podobno chciał cara w nocy zabić, a wartę pełnił, to miał sposobność...

 **Przekupień:** Ale toż nasz dobrodziej car, Jego Wysokość żyje. Mikołaj, znaczy. Bo Aleksandr – to już nie. Też się różne rzeczy słyszało...

 **Przechodzień:** Żyje, bo ten Kordian go w końcu nie zabił. Znaleźli go podobno zamroczonego pode drzwiami sypialni. Zamknęli w szpitalu, przebadali, nic nie wykryli, mieli już stracić, już ustawili żołnierzy, podnieśli strzelby i wszystko – a tu nagle koń z posłańcem wpada i ułaskawienie!

 **Przekupień:** A to fortunne, że tak zdążył. Bo wydawałoby się, że mógł nie. Rzadki przypadek.

 **Przechodzień,** _nagle podniecony:_ Prawda? Też widzicie?

 **Przekupień:** Może i widzę. A czegom w życiu nie widział, to takiego cudownego przypadku, który byłby faktycznie przypadkiem. Nie, nie, to raczej albo cud... (zawiesza głos)

 **Przechodzień:** – przedstawienie!

 **Przekupień,** _niby go nie usłyszawszy:_ Na razie mówię: rzadki przypadek, bo nic więcej nie wiem. Tyle tylko, że to pierwszy raz byłby, jakbym taki przypadek zobaczył.

 **Przechodzień:** Ale po by oni mieli takie przedstawienie urządzać?

 **Przekupień, znów pozornie go ignorując:** Ale różne rzeczy się widzi i różne się słyszy. Braci skłóconych, na przykład, dwie kamienice ode mnie tacy mieszkają, jak się po wódce zetrą, to cała ulica słyszy, z nożami po bruku się gonią...

 **Przechodzień:** A prawda! Wszak między carem a bratem niezgoda, wszyscy wiedzą. Niezgoda, intrygi, skrytobójstwo... Nie pierwszy byłby to raz – i wy myślicie, że to po prostu... Między braćmi... Maskarada!

 **Przekupień:** Że maskarada, tobym nie powiedział, na całą ulicę ich słychać.

 **Przechodzień:** Ale z tego dla kraju i co dobrego przyjść może. Gdzie dwóch się bije, tam trzeci korzysta.

 **Przekupień:** Albo obrywa i mu nos przestawiają.

 **Przechodzień,** chyba go nie usłyszawszy: Ale żeby Kordian – taki zapaleniec – żeby on właśnie...

 **Przekupień:** Co się szybko zapala, łacno też kopcić poczyna. Ani okiem nie mrugniesz, już do cna wypalone.

 **Przechodzień:** Myślicie, że go – torturami? Ale on taki był... nie, żebym bo znał, oczywiście, tak tylko, z opisów i patrzenia w tłumie... Żeby on się dał torturami, to rzecz niepodobna!

 **Przekupień:** Bicie wszystkich łamie. Pójdźcie na posterunek żandarmerii, posłuchajcie, jak tam największe zuchy ze zbójeckiej braci ślicznie śpiewają.

 **Przechodzień:** Ależ, on nie byle zbój, on – konspirator!

 **Przekupień** , _ostrożnie_ : Dla niektórych zdrajca.

 **Przechodzień:** Co, proszę?

 **Przekupień:** Powiedziałem – ale też i człowiek.

 **Przechodzień:** Zbój a konspirator nie z tej samej gliny.

 **Przekupień:** Zdziwiłby się waszmość. Ale pod tą gliną, choćby różnie farbowaną, jedno ludzkie cielsko siedzi, a ciału jeść trzeba. Czy to cud, czy to... cud z teatru, i czy mu ogień wygasł, bo go zlali – zalali – czy się dalej żarzy, jeno nie dla sprawy, która bliska sercu waszmości – i który tam z braci wygra – taki czy owaki, tak czy siak, ja tu sprzedaję pokarm dla ciała i widzę, że inni już mnie czekają. Przepięknie się mi z waszmością rozmawia, ale zarobek – mus.

_Przechodzień, kręcąc głową, bierze swoje zakupy i odchodzi. Przekupień pochyla się i notuje coś w swoim zeszycie. Nie jest jednak dość uważny czy szybki, bo oto podchodzi drugi przechodzień, też kupujący._

**Drugi przechodzień:** To sklepowe rachunki czy raport dla żandarmerii?

_Przechodzeń pierwszy odwraca się powoli, przerażony._

**Przekupień:** Ja się obrażać nie pozwolę! Rachunki, oczywista!

 _Drugi przechodzień wyrywa mu zeszyt, kartkuje, wreszcie oznajmia powoli, ze zdziwioną miną, inni dopytują_ :

 **Drugi przechodzień** : Sami zobaczcie. A jednak —

 

**Author's Note:**

> Niestety, niestety, nie udało mi się oddać stylu wieszcza i mam wrażenie, że tutaj bardziej nasi powojenni dramaturdzy. No ale trudno, zwalmy to na transformacyjny aspekt fandomu. Transformacja Słowackiego w Różewicza.
> 
> Próbowałam Ci coś napisać w ramach ChocolateBox, ale kurczę, chociaż tak uwielbiam tę scenę z Mikołajem i Konstantyn, to najwyraźniej za bardzo, bo nic nie umiem do niej spotworzyć. Znaczy, gen jakby obok wymiany się Ci zmaterializował. Trudno, wygląda na to, że i tak nie dadzą rady wszystkim napisać treatów w tym roku, a Ty jako Ty nie jesteś stratna, nieważne, fik poza czy w środku wymiany. ;)


End file.
